


Inhuman

by AdenineTopaz



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Mental Breakdown, Sad, Self-Hatred, dream - Freeform, im sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenineTopaz/pseuds/AdenineTopaz
Summary: Norman realizes what he is.





	Inhuman

     Something felt off. Norman looked from where he was standing, seeing the band sitting in their appropriate seats, waiting for their orders, instruments in hand. He found himself standing on his balcony, projector in front of him, ready to turn it on when Sammy gave the signal.  
     Sammy. He leaned forward and saw the man in front of the band, curly blonde hair bouncing as he talked to them. Norman wasn’t quite sure why, but he couldn’t hear Sammy’s voice. In fact, he couldn’t hear anything.  
     He looked down at his own hands, seeing nothing but his own human skin. They were a little shaky; hell, they were always shaky for some reason.  
     Suddenly his ears finally picked up something, and he recognized it as Sammy’s voice. His eyes trailed from his hands to his coworker to see Sammy giving him the signal. Norman simply nodded and turned on the projector, displaying the animation on the opposite wall. Music finally started playing as the band started up, but it was muted, almost. Again, that off feeling returned. Then he realized why it felt off.  
     Norman jerked awake, sitting up. His projector light flickered on, looking around in a panic. All he saw were dark walls, dripping with ink and showcasting various animations from multiple projectors. He was sitting in a pool of ink, and he scooted against a wall to get a grasp on reality.  
     The Projectionist looked down at his hands and saw tar-black skin, fingers tipped with claws. They were still shaky, but even more so now, after this dream.  
     What was he now? A corrupted monster with a projector for a head, unable to talk or think. He was a twisted creation, unable to go back to the way he was before. Was he still Norman, even, or just the Projectionist now?  
     He saw his vision blurring as black, inky tears formed in his lens, and then dripped down the front of his projector. He let out a heaving sob, trembling horribly. Why was he like this? How did he get like this? Why couldn’t he just be human again?  
     He screamed out his frustration, stood up, and attacked the wall, slashing at it with his claws as more tears fell from his lens. He wasn’t supposed to be this...thing. Disgusting, and repulsive. Inhuman. But what could he do? Nothing.  
     He fell to his knees and screeched miserably, looking at his claw marks on the wall. He had become a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> first i write two fluff fics then i break all your fucking hearts im so fucking sorry


End file.
